Restaurante Maid Neko!
by Sakery-chan
Summary: "El restaurante maid neko!, aquí encontraras diversos 'postres' ,delicias nunca antes vistas en South Park ,con un 'servicio' único hecho por nuestras especiales 'sirvientas' y no se sorprendan aquí hay muchas historias que contar"/Multipairing,advertencias adentro


Holiiiiiis,este es mi primer fic de south park y esto se me ocurrio cuando casualmente en mi computadora estaba viendo south park y en otra pestaña "fotos de maid anime yaoi "

Este fic va a ser de unos probablemente 8 capitulos o mas si ustedes desean aunque no prometo nada y con multiparejas

**Resumen**:"El restaurante maid neko!, aquí encontraras diversos 'postres' ,delicias nunca antes vistas en South Park ,con un 'servicio' único hecho por nuestras especiales 'sirvientas' y no se sorprendan aquí hay muchas historias que contar"

**Parejas**:(SemexUke) CraigxTweek, StanxKyle, DamienxPip, KennyxButter, GregoryxShota!Christopher,TokenxClydexJosh y leve CartmanxWendy

**Advertencias**:Travesismo,Lemon en futuros capitulos, semes posesivos y celosos y ukes inocentes y adorables y posible 'sindrome de estocolmo' de parte del GregoryxChistophe

South Park no me pertenece le pertenece a Trey Parker y Matt Stone pero mi Oc Sakery es mia

Ustedes han sido advertidos ,espero que les guste!

* * *

-"Ack,demasiada presion! Que tal si fallo?,y si me violan! AACk ¡demasiada presión! Que hago? ¡yase saldré de aqu...Pero..demo...necesito el dinero para para ayudar a mis padres..¡Ack! Tranquilo Tweek ya estas aquí no es momento de retroceder!"-Pensó mientras miraba con detenimiento la puerta trasera de aquel lugar y con lentitud acerco su puño.

¡TOCK,TOCK!

-Yo voooy-Grito una voz femenina

La puerta se abrió rápidamente causándole un sobresalto a Tweek  
Y miro la sombra de una chica saliendo

Era una hermosa chica de cabello plateado largo hasta las rodillas y unos ojos violetas vidriosos,la chica llevaba un lindo vestido de maid y unas chistosas orejas de gato,la chica lo miro con inseguridad para luego fijarse mas en el y luego se sonrojo violentamente y con una sonrisa bobalicona se abalenzo hacia el cosa que lo asusto completamente

-AAAAAACK!

-Kyaaaaaaa! Que lindo eres,eres tan Kawaiiii! ¡Tan lindo uke!

-¡Demasiada presion!-el chico tembló en los brazos de la chica

-Ups! Lo siento-Se separo de el para luego mirarlo mucho mejor

La criatura en frente de ella era un hermoso chico de altura baja hasta sus orejas y delgado dándole un aspecto frágil ,un hermoso cabello rubio dorado revuelto hasta casi los hombros, unos enormes y cálidos ojos verde y una nariz respingada con un poco de pecas, una cara demasiado angelical que de verdad parecía un ángel caído del cielo, por un momento juraba que con un solo vestido lo haría ver como una chica.

-Soy Sakery y tu?

-Tweek

-Tweek? Bueno es un raro nombre pero curioso, te queda, Bueno que necesitas Tweek?

El chico se sonrojo tiernamente que la chica hizo un esfuerzo sobrehumano para no saltar hacia el y comérselo a besos.

—Qui-Quisiera un trabajo de maid aqui,ACK!

Sakery lo miro un momento y luego sonrió suavemente y le dijo;

-Iré a traer a Alexandra,ella es la jefa de aquí,ella decidirá si te quedaras.

-Ett-etto alguien hablaba de mi?-Dijo una voz tímida y aguda atrás de Sakery

Los 2 se voltearon atrás encontrándose con una niña de tamaño bajo ,de cabello castaño largo hasta sus axilas,unos enormes ojos redondos avellana y piel cafe leche, tenia una expresión reservada y seria.

-Jefaaaaa! Tenemos a un nuevo tripulante aqui!

-¡Que Chingados dijiste?!-Exclamo sorprendida Alexandra y por el tono y palabras que dijo , Tweek dedujo que era mexicana

-Jefaaa no grite asi ,solo mirelo

La niña volteo su cabeza hacia Tweek después de un minuto de silencio sus mejillas se tornaron rojas y cambiado su expresión tímida con una expresión alegre grito;

-¡Bienvenido al Restaurante Maid Neko! ¡Por supuesto que trabajaras aquí!-Exclamo la chica con una sonrisa y casi se abalanza hacia Tweek hasta que una voz los interrumpió

-Que esta pasando aquí?-Pregunto una voz masculina que pertenecía a un lindo pelirrojo de ojos verdes los cuales parecían cansados, iba vestido con un traje de maid negro pero con orejas de perro puntiagudas-Alexandra?

-Kyleee mira aqui! Tenemos a un nuevo compañero! Muestrale por favor su uniforma y que conozca a los demas

El chico llamado Kyle miro al rubio un momento y le extendió la mano saludándolo

-Lo seguire diciendo, te pareces mucho a mi prima Shinobi Nehory (A/T:Hahaha Shinobi! Te pondre en este fic aunque no quieras :P)-Comento Sakery mirándolo con nostalgia

-Hola soy Kyle,sigueme-Ignoro el comentario de la chica y se llevo al rubio hacia una habitación muy lujosa y decorada con unas 3 personas adentro mirandolo

Tweek miro con inseguridad a cada chico y observo sus apariencias

-¡Hola soy Pip!- El primero era un lindo chico (o chica?) de cabellos dorados hasta sus hombros ,unos grandes hermosos ojos azul cielo y baja estatura y complexión frajil con un vestido de maid y una chistosa aurola como de angel en su cabeza

-Soy Clyde-El segundo era un lindo chico castaño de complexion baja pero un poco rellena pero todo en su lugar con unos hermosos ojos cafes curiosos,iba vestido con un traje de maid y orejas de lobo cafes

-Bu-Butters-Dijo tímidamente un bajito y hermoso chico de cabello rubio,ojos grises inocentes y curiosos y complexión frágil vestido con otro traje de maid y orejas de conejo

-Christopher-Dijo sorprendentemente adorable y atractivo niño de 13 o 14 años de cabello cafe,piel morena y ojos cafe oscuro aunque tenia una expresión fria como diciendo "No malentiendas yo no quiero estar aqui asi que no preguntes" iba vestido con un traje de maid y orejas de Zorro rojo

-¡Soy Tweek!-Exclamo con un poco mas de confianza mirando a todos con una sonrisa al menos no era el único hombre que se va a vestir de maid

Pip se acerco hacia y le agarro con suavidad el brazo

-Sigueme te llevare a ponerte tu traje -Dijo con una sonrisa tierna mientras todo el mundo se iba a hacer su trabajo

Pip lo metio en una cabina junto con su uniforme el cual Tweek miro un poco y suspiro.

-Tweek se que esto es nuevo para ti pero si quieres conseguir dinero tienes que hacerlo y tranquilo solo dejame decirte que los demas no son muy buenos haciendo amigos pero con un poco de tiempo veras que son unos grandes amigos no te preocupes no eres en uni-

Pip paro de hablar y miro como Tweek salía totalmente sonrojado con su traje de maid y unas orejas de gato juro que si no fuera por saber su sexualidad hace un momento creería que era una niña

Atras de ellos Alexandra veia a Tweek con ternura y con una sonrisa inocente dijo;

-que esto comienza

_Continuara_

* * *

¡YA LO SEEEEE! Muy corto y raro pero este es el comienzo los próximos capítulos serán mas largos y especiales y por cierto Alexandra soy yo

Pido comentarios y opiniones acepto tomatazos,flores,comida,basura lo que sea pero comenten *ojos de cachorrito*


End file.
